Marriage x Conflict
by Dwarfensniper
Summary: "The blue demon." That was the title given to Kaito Shion in the street back then when he was still a troublemaker, but, because of the threat of his mother to disown him, he was for to do what she want's and study at an all-girl academy. For what reason you ask? Heh! a devious plan of his mother of course. A Love live mix Vocaloid love story.
1. Chapter 1

I Don't own anything...cause I'm poor T_T

* * *

**MONDAY**

The blue demon, Blue Reaper, Death Azure. I was called by many in different names, given different title, but there is only one meaning in every names that I was given...When someone mess with me...They'll be brought into a world of unimaginable pain.

But right now, I think I'm the one who is much more scared.

"Oh HELL NO!" I scream out trying to get away from the death grip of my so called 'younger sister'

"But nii-chan! Mom said you must go!" my sis' said as she grip on my dark blue uniform, dragging me into the school entrance. Wow, I'm surprised about her strength...but that's not important right now.

My sister was dragging me into the school entrance of the school she attends to, or should I say we WILL attend to.

Otonokizaka Academy, More know as the Academy of Artist, where aspiring musician, idol and all the other things that have something in artistry.

And it is also know as an all-girls academy.

* * *

**FLASBACK**  
**2 days ago.**

"You want me to WHAT!?" I question/screamed as I stood up from the couch I was seating on. The coffee on the coffee table in front of me shook almost spilling.

"You'll be studying at Otonokizaka Academy from now on. You'll be starting at Monday next week." My mom said calmly as she took as sip of the coffee she was holding. Next to her was my dad who had a stern look on his face, who was in reality a masochist, you can see he is forcing himself not to shiver in ecstasy from my moms dominant attitude.

"Nii-chan will be studying with me?! YEAH!" said my sister, Kaiko, who was clapping in delight. She looks much like me, except younger, feminine, and has a rounder eyes, where mine is much more sharper, making me look like a total Yankee.

"Not 'YEAH!' It's an all-girls school! Do you expect me to study in that?! And besides do you think I can just enter in that kind of school like it's just normal!?" I said shooting a glare at my happy-go-lucky sister.

"I had already talk with the principle of the school, and principal Minami had already approve of it...and I also bribed the school heads." she answered.

"Honey, I think your not suppose to say the last part." my dad said in a stern manner.

"WHAT!? Well any way I won't go, and you can't force me!" I said as I walk to the door opening but stopped because of what my mom said next.

"Then go, but I'll have you strip out of your clothes until you're naked, disown you, throw you out of the house and make you work for all the things I have spent on raising you." she said calmly with a bit of mischievousness on her voice.

"WHAT!?"

**FLASHBACK END.**

"Now class we have a new student who would be joining us today." said the homeroom teacher of the second year class room...what? I forgot her name when she told me.

Right now, I feel like I'm in front of the firing squad. Cause the looks they're giving can really kill.

"Please introduce yourself." said the homeroom teacher whose name is still out of my mind.

"Ah, yeah. The name is Kaito, Shion Kaito" and at that they all gasp at the surname. Well Shion is a well famous name because it's the name of the famous enterprise, 'Shion enterprise.' The one who build this academy.

"Please tell us more about yourself, like, dislike and dreams and all" said the teacher cheerfully, ahh another happy-go-lucky one. Great.

"My likes...none of your business, my dislike are the things I hate and for my dreams... to sleep, eat and sleep again for the rest of my life." I said as I put my hands on my pocket.

"Oh my, such a wonderful dream" said the teacher earning her a sweat drop from every student in the class. "are there any question?" she ask the whole class, in which of course no one raised...until one raised, a girl with a blue hair, much more darker than mine.

"Yes Sonoda?" said the teacher whose name I still don't know. The dark blue hair girl whose name is Sonoda slowly stood up and said cautiously, while giving me a glare, "...Why are you here? isn't this academy for girls only?" she said.

Of course they'll ask. I already expect much. and I already prepared an answer that will save me a breath and words. "Ask the principal. She allowed me." with a shrugged and sigh.

Aaand with that, the whole introduction thing was finish. I was assign to seat at the girl whose name was Kosaka. A girl with ginger hair whose some of it is tied up in a side pony.

As I was walking up to my seat, the other students, mostly girls by the way was glaring at me like I was some sort of criminal. But every time I look at them they would avoid eye contact. Tsk! what the hell!

The whole day was uneventful...except for the math class and lunch break.

First; at the math class. The female teacher, seeing a new student, and being it a boy, gave me a stare then glare like she saw a trash on the floor. I think she has some kind of male problem or some sort 'cause she wrote a freakin' college level math problem in the board and made me solve the hell of it!

"Ok, Shion." she said with a little venom in my surname, "please come up to the front and solve this problem." she said with a little sneer on her word. I complied and went up to the board. and with a second to lose, solve it like a pro. Heh!

The next one was in lunch break. It seems that the news that a male student has enrolled in an all-female academy spread like wildfire cause the door in the classroom was filled with bunch of students who where looking at me. of course they kept their distant like I'm some sort of lion in a cage. and when I look at them, they would scatter like birds being released from their cage.

Yeah, the whole day was a uneventful.

**AFTER CLASS**

The class ended like that. the other students quickly walk out of the room, either they have a club activities to do or they just don't want to be with a guy who looks like they would be killed if they bother him. tsk.

The girl next to me, Kosaka was it? run to her two friend, the blue hair girl name Sonoda, and the other whose hair is grayish-brown in which tied by a bow. She looks like a bird to me. They were whispering something about me, don't bother 'it'...The hell I'm 'it' and something about practicing for the Open-house or something as they walk out of the class. In which they met a girl who has a purple hair tied in a double pony tail.

Of course I don't really care what they were talking about and quickly grab my notebook, in which I wrote the class lesson for your information, and put it in my bag in which I sling into my shoulder and walk up to the back door.

"Ah, Mister Shion-san, please wait a moment, the principal wants to see you." Said the purple hair girl in a kansai dialect. She has turquoise eyes who look at me with a calculating eyes but quickly change as she stood up in front of me and smiled.

I wave my hand at her as I said, "Lead the way" in a somewhat annoyed tone. I somewhat, already know what I'm gonna expect in the principal's office, and I'll probably see a demon who I call 'mom' in there.

Along the way, I walk up side by side with this girl, in which I'm quite surprised, she doesn't seems to take me as a bad guy. Not like the other. I also learn her name was Nozomi Toujou. She's 3rd year, the Vice president of the student council and also a member of the idol μ's, an idol group of this school. We talk mostly on our way to the principals office...well more like she talked, I just nodded, gave a shrugged or answered in few words.

"Here, pick a card" she said in a Kansai dialect. she held up a tarot card to me as we walk by. I comply with a shrugged and pick the card that was on top of the deck. In it was a drawing of an old man with long beard that was holding a staff and a glowing lamp. I gave it to her and she looked at it for a minute and smiled at me as she return it and shuffled the deck.

"well? aren't you gonna tell me what it meant?" I said in a nonchalant tone as I returned my hand in my pocket. She place her index finger on her lips and gave me a wink in which it was quite sexy...

"Huhu, the cards told me that you'll bring something quite surprising along the way." she said as she giggled lightly and walk ahead of me stopping in front of a door that says 'principal's office.' still leaving me unanswered.

"The ninth major arcana, The Hermit. Introspection, Silence, Guidance, Reflection. The return from isolation to share his knowledge with others." I said as I stopped next to her looking at the door."I don't believe it" I said with a little sigh at the end. I guess she was surprised by me knowing the meaning of the tarot card because of the look she gave me, but it quickly change as she giggled at me.

"Oh my, you're already are surprising" she giggled but straighten herself as she open the door. she first entered as I followed behind her. closing the door of course. I know how to be polite you know.

"Principal, I brought Shion-san as you request." she said politely as she bowed down in front of the woman who was seating on the couch, seating in front of her was the blue hair demon. I stood next to Nozomi as I bowed to the principal, and to mom.

"Ahh...Kaito Shion, I was expecting you. Please take as seat."

**(NO ONE'S POV)**

"Kotori-chan, the principal wants to see you in her office." said Nozomi when she open the door to the rooftop. The other member of muse (I won't be writing this μ's cause I can't type it in my keyboard.) was already there practicing for.

"Huh? what does mom want with me?." said the girl, with the grayish-brown hair tied in a pony tail by a ribbon. The girl named Kotori was panting heavily, hands on her knees, as she look at Nozomi.

"She didn't says..." the purple hair girl said as she gave her a bottle of water. "But it may have something to do with the new student." she said with a little mischief in her voice. The other girl quickly stop at what they were doing for a minute before they storm Kotori in which respond with an 'eep' to the suddenness.

"Ehh!? Kotori!? what did you do!?" said the leader of the group, Kousaka Honoka, with a voice of worry mixed with a little excitement.

"Did that 'guy' do something to you?" said the blue hair girl,Sonoda Umi, with venom on the word guy.

"E-Eh!? I-I-I Don't know?!" Kotori panicked. She really didn't know what she did to the new student. She never even come close to him, let alone walk to him. '_So what did I do?!' _she thought.

"Just meet your mother and see what she want." said the blond haired girl, Ayase Eli. The student council president.

"O-ok." Kotori answered to her. She slowly walk out of the rooftop and down to the stairs. Once she was out of sight, The leader, Honoka quickly grew a grin on her face.

"Hey let's follow her." She said to the other girl as she quickly run out of the rooftop. Following behind her are the other members of the muse.

**(KAITO's POV)**

_Knock knock!_

"please come in" The principal said politely, as a person who looks exactly like her, only younger came in. Like the principal she has grayish hair, but it was more tainted with brown color. She has amber eyes that was looking at me. When I return the look at her she quickly avoided it and bowed politely to the principal. "Do you need something from me, Principal Minami." she said politely, not loosing composure.

"Oh my, is she your daughter Mina-chi (**AU: sorry don't know the name of the principal.)**?" said the demoness- I mean my mother as she scan her from where she was seating. "She sooo cute!" she said in a happy tone, "I wish she was my daughter, but instead I have this idiot here."

"Oi, Old ha- I mean mom, who are you calling idiot." I retort to my mother. Who ignored me.

"Kotori-chan was it?" she said in a familiar tone, "please take a seat" patted the seat next to her. Oi, stop being over familiar, it's embarrassing!

The girl, Kotori, looked at her mother first, who gave her a nod and she comply as she took a seat next to my mother who was like a kid who was given a candy.

"Kotori, the reason I called you here is because we have something to say to you." said the principal who took a sip of her coffee. She probably knew my mother from the past because of her responses to my mom who was acting like an eccentric kid, no wait. She is an eccentric kid.

"I tell her Mina-chan." said my mother who suddenly return to being calm. Kotori, who was seating next to her was having a sweat drop on her face from the confusion on what is happening.

"Let me tell you a story." Started my mother. "Back then when me and Mina-chan, your mom, was first year, we were a student in this very same school. We where new, so we didn't know anybody back then. It was then, in the opening ceremony day, we first met each other." she said as she has a face that looks like she was reminiscing on the past.

She continued, "It was love at first sight." She announce with hearts floating around her. The principal only a gave a embarrass smile and a sweat drop. Her daughter was the same. "We stayed together thought the whole three years. but..." she paused with a sad over exaggerated sad look on her face. "all things must come apart, so does out forbidden love."

"Oi, Stop talking like that and tell us what you want to tell." I said in an annoyed tone. But I was ignored, again.

"So we promise each other than in future, when we are already married and already have child, that we will make them marry each other. If it is a boy and girl of course." she said in a nonchalant way. "When I heard Mina-chan **(AU: Again, I don't know the name so I made one)** had a daughter as her first child, I was so happy. We can finally fulfill our dream." She finished up as she hold Kotori's hands with a wide smile on her face.

First there was only silent in the room...until Kotori...

"Ehhh...Um w-w-what those that have to do with me?" she ask, clearly confuse of the whole situation.

"EEHHH!?" The door quickly burst open as other girls spilled out from it. There was that blue haired girl in my class, also that orange hair girl I sat next to. There was other there...Nozomi, a blond girl, a red head, and more they were about 8 of them all in all.

"K-ko-Kotori, Y-you really don't understand?!" Said Sonoda, the blue haired one.

Kotori was clearly surprised by the sudden outburst of her friend, I think they're friends.

"S-s-should I know something?" she ask nervously.

...This girl...REALLY?!

"W-w-well you see-" started the orange haired girl but I quickly cut her, "What my mother meant was that the child of the Principal, which is you, and the first child of my mother, which is me, obviously, will be married through arrange marriage..." I said as I crossed my arms. I already don't like where this is going but I still continued, "Then that means you're my fiance" I finish with a heavily heaved sigh.

Looks like she finally understood cause for about a minute or two she was quite, like she was assessing what I said.

"EEHHH!?"

* * *

My first Love Live: school idol project fanfic. really now...writing this was HARD! I can't think like the character in the story, much more the character in the anime. But I tried XD anyway hope you like it. and if there is anyone in there that is interested in helping me...please help me with this! I'm not a girl so It's hard for me!

ALSO if you still don't know, I incorporated Love live to Vocaloid. :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Principal's Office.**

(Nishikino POV'S)

Right now, we, the whole Muse, are in the principal's office.

At first, we don't really know what happened, we just thought that the new student, Kaito, as Umi said his name was, did something to Kotori for both of them to be called by the principal.

We didn't expect really this.

"It means you're my fiance." said Kaito, as he crossed his arms and heaved a heavy sigh.

...What the hell was goin' on!?

"EHH!?" was finally the respond of Kotori, who was now panicking as she looked at her mother.

"M-m-m-Mom!?" she stuttered, "Is this t-t-true?!" she ask.

The principal gave her a nod as she calmly looked at her, "Yes, it's true Kotori. Me and Reika here." she gesture to the blue haired woman who was seating beside Kotori, "Have already agreed to it. As well as both family." She finished as she took a sip of her coffee.

"B-b-but mom!?" Was all Kotori could muster up to say before she was cut off by Kaito.

"I see." he said, as he glared at the blue haired woman, Reiko, "I have suspected as much from you, mom."

Oh so they're family...well they do have some similarities I guess.

His mother only giggled at his words, which gained her an annoyed look from him. "As always, good deduction. Not bull's eye good, but still good."

This gave him a little surprised, I guess much from how he suddenly widen his eyes but quickly returned it to that scary look. "What do you mean?" he question.

"Well..." she said calmly as she crossed her arms, "You are right about you and Kotori about being fiances."

Her words quickly gave Kotori a little jump scare as she gave an 'eep'

"But you see. Kotori is just 'one'-" she said with an emphasis on the word 'one', "of your potential fiances"

"Wait, there's more!?" Shouted Kaito as he stood up from his seat, but quickly returned.

"Yes, and quite frankly, I didn't expect them to be in one school" she chuckled, "Interesting predicament isn't it? That's why I ask my best friend here, Mina-chan, to allow you to enroll in the school even though you're a guy." she finished as she giggled and return her attention to Kotori, like she was a pet.

This is getting pretty out of hand by the minute.

"Wait, okay. Calm down." mumbled Kaito to himself loudly, "This is still in the same category as normal." he said. What?

"Then how many?" he ask.

"There's three." she gesture her hand to Kotori, "Kotori-chi included" she said as she stood up from her seat and walk up to our group.

"the next one is..." she gesture her hands to, "Is Ayase Eli, 3rd year student. The president and of the student council."

Ehhh!? Senpai!?

Senpai was clearly speechless, her eyes were wide from the shock.

"And last one is" she walk up to that person. "Is her, Nishikino Maki, 1st year, Member of Muse idol group. Huhu~ interesting ain't it my son? For all of them to be in one school and group, aren't you one lucky bastard." she finished as she giggled deviously as she gesture to me.

…..

"Ehh!?" was all I could respond as well as the others.

**Music Room.**

(No One's POV)

Inside, gathered are the members of the Muse, who was gathered at the grand piano centered at the front, and Kaito who was leaning against the wall near the door.

The girls were comforting, or more like bringing them back to life the three members of them that was still in shock. As for Kaito was leaning against the wall. A lollipop on his mouth as music was leaking out of his headphone that was hanging on his neck.

**(Flashback)**

"Ehh!?" responded in unison of the other members who was not in shock.

Reiko grab the hand of the two 'candidate' as she drag and seated them next to Kotori who was more calm-ish of the three, maybe because she already past the first shock.

Reiko happily took a seat next to the principal.

"In one point of my life, you see." said Reika, "I have either met your parents and had a friendly connection with them. I may have promise to them to let them marry my child to their's as a sing of family alliance."

"So that why, you three, are the prime candidates to be the next wife of the heir to the Shion's whole fortune. In this case, that's my son."

This added more shock to the three as well as the other, except for Kaito who gave her an annoyed looked, Reiko who was seated and cuddling the Principal, and the principal who was embarrass but was trying to remain calm.

"So without further adu. Welcome to the Shion family, huhu~ fight for the top and good luck." Reiko announce as she stretch her hands.

"-ahem- Nozomi-san, seeing as the president's...state. Would you mine show Kaito-san around the school, maybe starting with the music room for he has a affinity for music.

**(flashback end)**

As to that they went to the music room and now here at this time.

"Y-y-you!" said someone whose referring to was Kaito. "Why didn't you do anything at that time?!" said Sonoda, He remembered her.

"Yeah, that's right, That's right!" added by the black haired girl tied in a twin pony tail, Yazawa Nico. "She's your mother right!"

Kaito gave them a glare, in which they twitch but didn't lose their glare to him.

"Knowing that demoness name Reiko Shion, also know as my mother, she'll probably decline my offer saying 'If you decline this. I'll castrate you and disown you' or something worse." He said with a defeated sigh as the girls sweat drop and became silent.

"U-um...W-what is c-castrate?" ask one of the girl. She has brown hair. The other member gave him a confuse look as well.

"I-I-I don't really know too Kayo-chin." said the other girl with orange hair, but was much shorter.

At this Kaito gave them a look that clearly says 'What-the-f*ck!?"

"What the hell!? You guys really don't know!? He said as he walk up to them, bringing out his phone and tapping something at it, "How much of a pamper life you guys live?!" he said as he stood beside them. Hanayo back away a little as she hid behind Rin. Kaito offer her his phone as he said, "read it out loud."

Rin hesitantly grab the phone and read it out loud.

"C-castrate; to remove the testi-ehh!?"

She became flustered to what she was reading, the others, getting the same reaction.

"H-Hey! Why are you making Rin read that!" said the blond girl, Ayase Eli, who was clearly out of her shock but now was flustered and a little bit angry. The others as well was out of their shock.

They heard him laugh as he grab the phone back and putted it in his pocket. "Well that grab you out of shock." he said as he walk away from them. "Anyway you three, try asking your parents about the marriage and if they have the contract for it, I'm definitely sure they do, seeing as this troublesome thing is legit." he said as he stop before the door and turned to them. "borrow it and bring it tomorrow, it may have a solution on how to cancel this." he said as he turned his back from them. "But don't get your hopes up." he said as he walk out of the room.

The other girls just stared at him blankly as he walk out of the music room, the room was silent as to which they can only heard his footstep down the hall as it's fade away. They gave each other a look.

"M-m-maybe we should post-phone the practice today." Said Kousaka said to the other members as they all nod in agreement. 


	3. Chapter 3

**TUESDAY/ LUNCH TIME**

(NO ONE'S POV)

_'This document is a testament to which state that, Minami Kotori, first daughter of the Minami family, is a candidate to be a bride of the next heir of the Shion conglomerate, Shion Kaito. Under only to the approval of both family in which the candidate may be annulled or not attaining the required condition. This are the condition needed:_

_1. Minami Kotori, must not be married._

_2. She must first finished her high school year before she may be pick. As well as the other candidates._

_3. She must remain virgin until one of the candidate has been chosen.'_

"I see." mumbled Kaito as he read the evidences brought by Kotori. Right now in front of him was a document that testifying to their problem. He was holding a document in a highly classy folder. Closing it and removing his glasses and hanging them in his pocket.

"This is legit...No...more that legit, this is an approved and valued agreement." he said as he handed it to Honoka who was seating next to him in her seat. Around her was Sonoda Umi and his so called 'fiancée' Minami Kotori.

"How can you be so sure?" Ask Umi cautiously. He gave her a heavy sigh as he bit on some pocky his was eating.

"See the insignia at the front of the folder..." He pointed at folder. The insignia was a a five petal Sakura surrounded by a Ouroboros **(AU: Dragon eating it's tail.) **"There. The six petal represents the clan's family, and the dragon means infinity. To be forever bond to the family you love." he continued.

"And look at the tail and eye of the dragon." he said as he pointed it out. The examine it first, not getting it until, "EH!? That's a ruby and sapphire!?" Umi exclaim.

"That's right. Because Shion was a miner back then, or something. Anyway, Ruby means strength of the family and sapphire means peace. All documents important has that kind of cover so it's easy to see if it's legit." he finished as he finished his last food on the table. "well anyway, don't bother thinking about the detail and finding away out of it cause you'll only be wasting time." he finished. As he stood out from his seat.

"I'm skipping class, I'll be at the rooftop if you need me, And-." He glared at them, "don't tell anyone where I'll be." he finished as he walked out of the room.

"Umm...should we stop him?" Kotori question to the others with a bit of sweat drop. The others was same.

"No...we shouldn't." Umi answered as the other simply nodded.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL.**

PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE.

(Kaito's POV)

As I walked in the room, the first thing that caught my attention was the people inside. The whole Muse group idol, the principal, and my mom. The idol group was standing in row as in front of them was Kousaka, Minami and Sonoda, they where facing the two adults who was seating in front of each other.

"Did you need me?" I spoke in a polite tone as I was facing the whole people inside.

"Oh so polite. Why do you only do that when in front of someone and not me." Said my annoying mom while making an exaggerated sad face.

"Did you need me principal?" I said, ignoring my mother who sobbed, "you're ignoring me!"

"Yes Kaito-san, Reiko-san wanted to speak to you." Answered the principal as she gesture to my mom, who was still fake crying. After she was gesture she cough and return to her happy-go-lucky face. Oi woman, you're embarrassing yourself!

"Yes son, I need to speak to you." She said as she stood up and walked up to the girls. "You see, I have just found out that this school. This very school where all my happy three years of high school was just about to be close because there are few students who want to enter here." She yapped while looking out the window.

"But-" she walked up to the girls as she patted Kousaka's head, "This girls wanted to save this school by doing what they think, I also think it too, is the best course of action to save this school. And that's to form a group idol name Muse to save this school. Isn't that touching!" She finished with a big smile as she went in front of me, grinning like a fool.

"And? What those their back story and mission got to do with me?" I answered her with annoying tone written all over my words.

She spread out her arms in front of the girls as she finally said, "That's why you're here. I command you to help them get to the top so they can save this school!"

"WHAT!?" said me and the other girls in unison.

"Why does he need to help us?!" Said the girl with black hair that is tie in a twin ponytail. She's clearly a first year. No doubt about it.

"Yeah! What does this have to do with me!? " I continued to the girl outburst.

"Now now." her only answer as she looked at the girls and ask them, "Girls do you know what V1 is?" ask my mom.

….oh no...

"umm...not really" Said one of the girls whose hair is color brown...Why do I remember girls only by their hair?

"You see...V1 is a duo group that started years ago by Ms and Ks, It was said that the duo was only 7 to 8 years old, but they where quite famous singer back then...and until today." she finished as she raised one finger.

"question two." she said as she raised another one, "Do you know the band 'Black Imitation'?" she finally ask.

Some of the girls in the group clearly know whom she was talking about. "Isn't that the rock band that started years ago? They where three members Len, Gack, and Kyte." Said the red head, Nishiko, one of my supposedly fiancée.

"Correct. They are a rock band where the three member, Kyte the bassist, Gack the drummer and lastly Len the guitar and their cross-dresser. Third question." She continued as she raised another finger.

"Do you know the group Spice?" That question clearly was a bar raiser for the others as they clearly gave the look that said that they know it.

"Huhu~ I see. So you know them huh? Well, I don't need to explain that. Last question." She raised the last finger. "Do you know who help A-Rise get to the top?" She said with a devilish grin.

The others girls was shock...or more like shock with a question look on their faces. Finally one of them question. It was that black haired, tied in a twin ponytail girl again.

"...Is there someone who help them?" she ask. clearly wanting to know who helped them got to the top they were in.

...I can already feel my mom winning.

"Huhu~" My mom gave her signature chuckle. "Of course there is. You wanna know who?" she ask as she leaned to the girl who gave her a nervous nod.

"The person who help A-Rise rise to the top was the one person who was in all the question I asked. And that is-" She went up behind me and hug me from behind as she looked at them from my shoulder. Oh god...I already know where this is going...and it's in a bad place...for me!

"Ta-da!" she said. Finally. There other girls was more shocked now. "You see, Vocaloid first started as a small recording and mixing studio, their first project, V1 was success. The first people they were first able to give rise was the duo Ms and Ks, Or Meiko Sakine or Kaito Shion." she said. "You know Meiko right? She's quite famous today." she continued as the girls nodded.

"Now. Black Imitation was another V success rock band that form from the other successful singers V was able to produce. The member came from V2 and V3 project. The members were Gackupo Megpoid, Lenny Kagamine, and Kaito Shion, or much more well know as Kyte."

"Now the Spice group was a boys group was a another success of Vocaloid. It was a combination of the Black Imitation band and a new face. Hiyama Kiyoteru. They were quite famous, until they broke up."

All people in the room was quite attentive in the room even though the boring story my mom is telling.  
But the last question was more of a key point to the story as the girls was listening closely.

"Now for A-Rise" My mom finally let go of me as she stood beside me. "Even though it was not a V project. It was a idol who was helped by one of the great members of the Vocaloid. It was a person who was in all the past story I told you about." she said as looked at me. I guess finally the others understood what she meant as they stared at me intensely, either in awe or question. But I don't know.

"And for the main point of why you are all here. I would like to help you girls in anyway I can to your mission in saving this school. And I can only do so much. And I know Mina-chi is a stubborn woman who will give you a cold shoulder." she said as she smiled at the principal who looked away from her looks.

"And that's why I'm lending you my son for you guys to attain your goal. After all not only is he a prodigy in composing. But also a good singer, adept dancer and has life experience with working in a group. Though his only defect are his bad mouth and attitude, but you can handle those things, just tell me if he does it and I'll kick his ass." She finished as she lightly pushed me towards them, of course I comply.

"So without further ado~ I'll see to the rise of the group idol Muse. And Kaito if I learn you skip from your job-" she glared at me, with those 'I'm serious now, Do it' looks "...well anyway. Rise Muse, and show them what you can do."

* * *

sorry for the late post. been busy a lot, (not really)

Finally where out of those filler chapter. Finally the start for the practice for the open house and Open house day. After that the story will split into arcs for every girl that is included in the event. Though I already have 3, I'm considering adding all the girls in the Muse like in one of those Erogane, Galge or Dating Sim game, But I don't really know. You guys tell me. Tell me in the review if I should make every girl their own arc story.**  
**


End file.
